The invention relates to an airbag safety system, especially in motor vehicles, with a gas generator for generating a gas for inflating the airbag and with a slide as a valve member for controlling the inflation of the airbag, whereby the slide is arranged in an intermediate housing between the gas generator and the airbag.
An airbag arrangement of the aforementioned kind is known from German Patent Application 44 39 123. In order to be able to adjust the inflation of the airbag to changes of the ambient temperature in the vicinity of the gas generator, inlet openings that are provided within the intermediate housing that forms the connection to the airbag to be inflated, have coordinated therewith a slide as a valve member which is arranged displaceably within the intermediate housing. The position of the slide with respect to opening the inlet openings can be changed, for example, by a bimetal arrangement.
With respect to the general problem of airbag arrangements in regard to inflating an airbag or multiple airbags as a function of the detected accident data provided by a control device and especially adjusting the interior pressure of the airbag by a control means, the known airbag arrangement does not allow for such a control of the inflation process with respect to the inner pressure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an airbag safety system of the aforementioned kind with which the control of the inflation process can be performed as a function of the optionally detected accident data.